Amnesia Hells Castle
by RollingBoxProductions
Summary: This is the story of John, before the war. Like mentioned in the story RBPA Operation Equestria, this story deals with the world of Amnesia and an evil spirit named Cima (Sigh-Ma). In this story, John and Shane have to deal with alot of problems. This takes place years before the war. Hope you enjoy, feedback would be nice.


**This story takes place before RBPA Operation Equestria. At the end of chapter: Truth on RBPA Operation Equestria, John explains this story. Its going to be long, be sure to give feed back, and take note that alot of this is still a work in progress. Have fun!**

**Also, a photo of this appeared in DeviantArt at:**

** art/Amnesia-Hells-Castle-406454567**

Hello, i'm going to tell you the story of Hells Castle, about how one evil spirit wanted to make the world his own. With the power of the devil, he could, but required a pure soul in return to the devil. As the evil spirit agreed to this, he has been creating creatures in hope of finding another pure soul in the castle, for it has been said that once every one hundred years, a pure soul will come to the castle. Today is that day...

[RBP: John, Amnesia: Hells Castle]

The portal is almost complete! I just need to turn on the enegry sources attached to the circular frame, and then i should be able to turn on this portal to new dimensions! How awesome would it be to do so, doing something the goverment could never do? Of course, this is a secret under my building in this highly protected basement, panels to prevent any type of examination in this area. I attach the wiring onto the door frame equally to produce a congruent amount of energy on each side. Alright, thats everything, i should be able to turn on all four sources, slowly. I sat down at the control panel, and slowly turned on the first source. The energy box started to glow, then made a noise, as for a moment, a flash of blue lightning type light started to appear in the doorway. I heard a crash from the top of the stairs. Of course i know who that is. Its Shane.

"Wassup homie!" He yelled out as he apporached me. He noticed i didnt reply, because im focusing on not releasing too much energy. I grab the second knob and start turning that one too. After a while, the lightning was more visible then before. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Focusing on putting enough energy on the portal, so i dont blow it up, or cause one of the sources to explode."

"Oh. Portal? To what?"

"Game dimensions." I said, as i let go of the second knob. I grabbed the third knob, and started to slowly turn that one too. "Game dimensions? Like Assassins creed?"

"Yes."

"Need for speed?"

"Yes that too."

"Even, Grand theft auto?"

"Yes, Shane, Even grand theft auto..."

"What do you intend to use it for?"

"I was thinking of visiting a world, or bringing things out of one."

The door frame started forming a blue ball in the center with lines of lightning holding it like a spider web. "That's far out man. What if the goverment finds out about this technology?"

"They wont. This area is heavily secured, and this area cannot be seen on any type of radar."

I grabbed the fourth knob, and turned it slowly.

"Are you only going?" Asked Shane.

"Would you like to join?"

"Depends. Were you going for the first trip?"

The portal was almost complete...

"I was thinking the need for speed world. Wanna see how it is driving a non-realistic car?"

"Now your talkin! Sure, i'll join."

Once the fourth knob was completely made a 360 degree, the portal flashed open. It was a bright white and blue, making a smooth wizz sound.

"Nice! So, do we just jump inside?" Said Shane.

"No, i need to calibrate the area. Wait... Whats this?" The files for each world was titled "Today".

I heard a zap, i quickly looked behind me, and to my shock, one of the sources came loose from the bolts into the ground with it. It exploded in light, as a chain reaction followed, causing the portal to turn red. The portal started sucking in everything in its sight, my sketches, my blueprints, drawings, pencils, everything. I started being pulled from the portal, but before i could grab onto the control panel to turn it off, the portal pulled me inside of it very quickly. After going inside, and falling in darkness, seeing he portal door getting smaller and smaller, it seemed rather quiet. I heard an evil laughter, as everything pitched black, and i went numb.

I felt pain. Bad pain. Mostly on my right leg. The ground below me felt like rock. I slowly sat up to see that my leg was bleeding. Great, i guess i will have to walk... What is this place? I looked around me to see a dark hallway, torches making dim light in the distance. I looked behind me to see that the hallway in that direction was blocked off with rocks... This place looked all to familiar, but i cant remember what happened... I remember falling... Thats all though. Huh. I stood up slowly making sure not to damage my leg anymore then it is. I need to find first aid. This place looks like a castle. Maybe it is one. Who knows. I walked, or limped across the hallways. This place... Makes me, quite a bad feeling for myself. I continued down until i found a door that isnt boarded up. It said "Maxwell's quarters". I wonder who Maxwell is. I opened the door, and walked inside of it. It was nice, except for the lack of light. I could see, but i'm getting chills from the darkness. I walked over to the desk, and saw alot of sketches and paper. Most sketches on animals, and... Stitched? I dont know. The first note had blood on it. I picked it up to see:

I dont know how much longer until the monsters find me. Please, whoever reads this note, help me and my friends. I dont know if i can survive. Please anyone. There is a bad spirit here named Cima, and he wants to steal a "Pure soul". I hope whoever is reading this has courage to save us, please. If it helps, my name is (The note is covered in blood, and blocks off the rest of the text.)

Whos blood is this? I wonder if the person writing this was killed before finishing. Oh well, might as well keep the notes for better use later on. The other note was clean, and well written. I picked it up, and it read:

Dear John,

My name is Maxwell Hogwitt. I used to own this castle before i committed suicide. My brother Cima is an evil spirit, as said in the other note. But he is creating an army of creatures that he used the devils magic to bring to life. If you encounter any minions of Cima, do not fight back. It wont do you any good. There are two enemies you should be weary of. Rainbowdash and Pinkie pie, they are both ponies and are extremely dangerous. Not even i could hold them back. I am dead, but im a spirit now. Why you are here, is that theres an omen that every 100 years, a pure soul would come into this world. Why Cima didnt take mine, was because i killed myself, and im no longer a pure soul, but a dead soul. You however are a pure soul. What he does with a pure soul, is he uses it to get a hold of your body to exit this castle and enter the reality beyond to take over mankind, in which, he can. Your friend Shane, is not. As a protagonist, he cannot be a pure soul. Hes somewhat neutral. You mission is to kill Cima with a special gem. You can find it in the display room at case 7. Use this on Cima, impale it into his chest when he is exposed. You will also find a special knife under the pillow of the case. Use it against your enemies to kill them. However John, this knife is next to useless against the ponies. There is a third one, but im not sure about her, shes new blood to the rest. Now go, before the grunt gets here. There is a lantern, oil, backpack, journal with a pencil, and the basement key in the drawers of this desk.

Good luck... You'll need it. -Max

Well... That is weird. But now isnt the time to question the spirit. I walked to the back of the desk, and opened the three small drawers to find nothing but papers. I walked to the large drawer, and opened it. Inside i found a lantern, oil, and a key. First i grabbed the oil and lantern, to fill up the lantern. Then, i picked up the backpack. Cool, i can store all of my stuff. I also picked up the journal, to make my own notes, like momentos. I picked up the notes from earlier and put them in the bag. I went back to pick up the key, and as i did, i heard a grunting noise. Someones coming! They must know im here. I looked around to see a closet, maybe they wont look there. I quickly opened the door, and ran inside, shutting it as well. As i stood motionless inside, i could hear what sounded like the door breaking down, along with alot of crashing around. Then, silence as i heard the footsteps grow faint, i slowly opened the doors, then walked out. The desk was overturned, and the walls were scratched up. That, thing, whatever it was, did some serious damage. I slowly approached the door and opened it cautiously. I looked both ways, to see no one there. I turned on the lantern, and walked the direction i was going originally. This lantern made it much easier to navigate the darkness, and made me feel better. Later on, i found the basement doors. I got the key from my bag, and put it inside of the doors key hole. As it fit perfectly, and opened, i saw a spiral stairway down stairs. Great... I walked down the stairs for roughly a couple minutes, until i came across some sort of flooded library. I saw water below. I wonder what happened here? I saw a note nailed to the wall, i grabbed it.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE WATER. -Max"

Alright. I saw a bunch of boxes scattered about the area. I jumped on each of them, to make sure i did not touch the water. This was pretty easy. Right as i saw the ending of the water flood back onto solid ground were the stairs used to be leading down about 3 steps, i was quite happy. As i tried to jump across, i slipped, as my foot touched the water. I quickly pulled it out as i reached the surface. Why dont i need to touch it? I heard a distant splashing coming from the hallway that is flooded with the hallway. I need to find another place to hide, and fast! I saw a bookshelf on this floor, good for hiding behind. I hid behind it, to see what was coming. I saw a distant black figure of a pony, walking toward the splash i made. It was a pink pony with a poofy mane. Had no eyes, just black sockets, with blades on each foreleg. She has a face mask, something you would find on a cannibal. She also had some chains attached to her hind hooves.

Pinkie Pie...

"Hmmm? What made this splash?! Let me think... Maybe it was a person!" She looked around. "Come out you coward!" She yelled. If i were shane, i might have, but i am unarmed. She started walking around in the water, sniffing even. "I know there was someone here, i will search here all night if i have to. YOU HEAR THAT?!"

I sure did. I saw a door leading out of here. As soon as Pinkie turned away, i quietly walked to the door and opened it. I went inside and closed it, barely making a sound. That was close. I continued down the dark hall with my lantern, to see many paintings. Some barely even a drawing anymore, just messed up colors. I came up to a door that had a sign next to it saying "Escape room" I wonder whats in there? A way out? Who knows, my only option is to enter. I opened the door, to see a large dark, and empty room. As i walked closer to the center i came across a golden sparkle. I got a closer look to see that it was a golden key. It had silver inscription on it saying "ESCAPE". I picked it up and put it inside of my bag. I wonder what its for. Before i could continue though, i felt a hard hit to the back of my head, which made me fall to the ground. I wasnt unconsious yet, but all of my vision was blurry. I couldnt do anything, and my head really hurt. I tried to stand back up, but something pushed me back to the ground. In defeat of whatever got me, i did nothing at all. I felt like i was being dragged by my left leg. I could make out sort of a yellow colored figure, but i didnt know who it was. I fell unconsious, unable to keep my eyes open.

I woke up, again, in a room, really dark. My head really hurt, and as i reached to touch it, i felt a bandage all along my head. I sat up to see my leg was no longer bleeding, but covered in bandages. Who ever got me, didnt want to kill me. I saw my backpack in the distance. I reached over to the shelf it leaned on, and grabbed it. I took my lantern, and turned it on.

"Please dont turn that on, it hurts my eyes..."

I instantly jumped up at the voice. I looked around franticly with ly lantern. I felt sweat trickle down ly forehead onto my glasses as i looked around.

"Please, dont be scared. I dont mean to hurt you."

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

"Will you promise not to run?"

I thought. This could be a trick. But what trick would involve helping my wounds? One that would like to torture you longer, i thought to me. "Yes." I said.

A pony, with butter colored fur and a pink mane, along with black eye sockets and chains on each hoof, a large metal ring around her neck, and what looked like crying blood on her eyes, going down. I backed up slowly, as she approached me slowly. I promised not to run, so i just backed up until i reached a wall. She did say she wont hurt me after all. Something just didnt seem right. Of course you idiot, thats a monster your looking at.

"Sorry for hitting your head back there..." She said as she looked up at me with a sorrow expression.

"Its fine, really. But why did you bring me here?"

"Cima doesnt know about this room. I wanted your help to free my friends." said the pony.

"I was already told to do that. I was, until, well, you hit my head."

"Oh, sorry. But... Who told you?" She asked with a curious voice.

"Some spirit named Maxwell."

"Oh! He sent me a note too one time. He said that in time, a pure soul will come."

"Alirght. Well anyways, i need to get going to the display room to save your friends and stop Cima. I also think you would make an important asset if your willing to help me out."

The pony hesitated for a moment, before, looking back up to me. "Okay. My name, its Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy huh? Mines John."

"Okay..."

I looked toward the door, then back at Fluttershy. "Do you happen to know were the display room is?"

"Yes."

"Can you please lead the way?"

"Sure." Fluttershy said, as she walked toward the door. I followed her out onto an unfamiliar hall. This monster seemed different then the other one. I wonder if i can find Shane, Maxwell did say he was here after all. I continued walking with Fluttershy, until we came across a door with a golden keylock.

"I dont know how to open this door. No one can. Its too strong to break." Said Fluttershy.

"Dont worry, i have an idea." I grabbed my escape key, and put it inside of the lock. It opened, and lead inside with a gallery of jewels and displays, with not a single worn out item or wall, and was very well lit. "How did you open it?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I used a key."

"But... There was nothing in your hand..."

"What? So you dont see this key?" I held out the golden key. She looked at my hand and nodded her head. "Uh-huh"

"How about this one?" I said, holding out the basement key. "No."

"Thats weird..." I pulled out the small journal and pencil.

_Monsters and Cima supposedly cannot see keys._

I wrote. I put back my journal, and walked inside of the gallery. I need to find case 7. Lets see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Ah here we are! Number 7. There was the gem. It was grey. Odd for a gem. I dont see a way to break the glass without hurting myself. "Fluttershy, do you think you can break this glass case?"

"Okay..."

Fluttershy walked up to the case and smashed her hoof into it, making it shatter. I then moved the glass carefully to grab the gemstone. As i did, the gem flashed into a green color. Woah.

"Why did it flash green?"

"I dont know Fluttershy..." I lifted the pillow, to find a knife, and a holster for it. I put on the holster and put the knife inside of it. Maybe now i can protect myself.

Wait, theres another note...

John,

There is armor in Case 13 and 14. Use it for yourself, and Fluttershy.

-Max

Alright. "Fluttershy, theres more stuff for us in Case 13 and 14. Think you can break both?"

"I think so."

I walked over to the cases, as Fluttershy broke both of them. In case 13, was a chest place with shoulderplates inside. It was pale blue, and had the RBP symbol on it. Now that im protected, lets see whats in the second one. It seemed to be armor for Fluttershy. I looked at fluttershy who seemed to have the, chains and neck ring thingy on her.

"Need some help taking that off?"

"Cima says it bares the mark of the devil, who ever that is. He would get mad if i took it off."

"Your helping your friends already though. Your either helping them or your with Cima."

"Okay, i will take it off." She tried to get the chians off of her foreleg, but couldnt do it, no matter how hard she pulled.

"Need some help?" I asked. Fluttershy walked up to me, and stuck out her fore leg. I easily pulled it off, along with her other foreleg. I then walked behind her and took of the hind leg chains. The neck wheel thing, had a keylock on it. It seems errevevant, but the escape key might work. I put the key onto the wheel, as it snapped off and hit the floor.

Fluttershy cracked her neck and stretched her legs. "I feel so much better now."

"No problem. Alright, lets see what Max saved for you."

I pulled out a chestplate, pale blue like mine, but had three butterflies on it, instead of the RBP logo. There was also two bladed hoof gauntlets, that matched her chestplate. I slid the chestplace over her head, and the hoof gauntlets onto her fore legs. Now she was ready.

"Alright, ready to save your friends?"

"I sure am!"

"Alright, lets get moving."

**How did you like it? This story is a remake of the old version, in which does not exist anymore. Feedback would be nice. Want more chapters? Just ask! Or i will likely do one for no reason because i like to write stories. Brohoof /)**


End file.
